etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Alraune
Alraune is an optional boss in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey III, and Etrian Odyssey Untold.'' She is a highly toxic monster that looks like a woman with many flowers around her, almost as a sort of gown. She uses elemental attacks (most notably Ice and Volt) and can also use toxins or her tentacles to attack. According to Etrian Odyssey Untold, she is the corrupted form of the queen of the Forest Folk - warped hideously by the Yggdrasil Core, and permanently fused with the form of a massive flower monster. The battle theme is Scatter About in all the games, as she is an optional boss. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey) '''Alraune' makes her 1st appearance in Etrian Odyssey as an optional boss in the Primitive Jungle in a secret area on B7F. However, she only appears after the quest she appears in is accepted. In this quest, you are under the impression that you are searching for a lost girl, as there have been reports of a girl crying for help. However, as soon as you enter the room the cries are coming from, you realized you were tricked and now must fight for your life. The majority of Alraune's attacks are powerful elemental attacks that can easily kill the entire party if proper precaution is not taken. She can also use Thrash, where she flails her tentacles around and attacks a party member at random. She can also use various non-damaging attacks to cause status conditions to the party, such as Flame, Frost, Shock, and Pollen. Her most notorious attack is Vampire Kiss, where she damages a party member, then heals herself by the amount of damage done. Like every boss, Alraune has her weaknesses. She has a low defense and a weakness to fire, so an Alchemist or a Landsknecht would come in handy for this battle. Skills *'Flame' (Uses ???): Deals high Fire-elemental damage to the entire party. *'Frost' (Uses ???): Deals high Ice-elemental damage to a single party member; may cause Stun. *'Shock' (Uses ???): Deals high Volt-elemental damage to the entire party; may cause Paralysis. *'Thrash' (Uses ???): Deals damage to a single party member. *'Pollen' (Uses ???): Inflicts random status effects to the entire party. This can inflict Blind, Paralysis, Confusion, Petrification (and more?) *'Vampire Kiss '(Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member, then heals itself by the amount of damage done by this attack. Drops * Royal Vine (Worth: 5500 en) * Velvet (Conditional)' '(Worth: 8000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Alraune's conditional drop, Velvet, you must kill her with a non-Fire elemental attack. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey III) Alraune again makes a late appearance in Etrian Odyssey III as an optional boss, with some new moves and changes making her harder to beat. She is the second hardest of the other 2 superbosses Kraken and Anemone, located in the 5th Stratum (Porcelain Forest) on B17F. A quest must be accepted to reach a secret area in order to battle her. Unlike her fellow tentacle bosses, she can be fought before the main game final boss. She was the cause of a disease called Green Death, on a distant land. The people of that land weren't able to kill it, so they tried taking her to somewhere isolated, where she couldn't kill anyone. On a not so surprising turn of events, she takes over the ship that was taking her, which ends up in Armoroad, where she seeks refuge in the Porcelain Forest. By the time Armoroad found out about the ship, it was too late: everyone was dead, sucked dry by the beast. Now the explorers must slay this fearsome flower before she starts spreading death through the new land. Strategy She has a fairly small set of skills, but all of them can be quite deadly. Tentacle Beat hits fairly hard even if it lands once, and can easily KO a character if it lands on them two or three times. Frost Smile and Shock only hits each character once but can disrupt them with their secondary effects. Vampire Kiss does an extremely high amount of damage; even a Hoplite is in danger of being killed in one hit when she can first be fought. Pollen is thankfully fully predictable, being used only every six turns, but can potentially incapacitate the party completely if not prepared for. Thankfully, without much diversity, it's not very hard to prepare for her attacks, so the battle mostly comes down to how well the party is prepared for her attacks. Her elemental skills can be annulled by the appropriate antis and prophecies, which are very important to avoid their secondary effects as well. Bash Mists can be used to soften Tentacle Beat, and if a character needs to use Bash damage themselves, metopons and Ad Nihilo can prevent it from softening their damage. Vampire Kiss is probably too hard for squishier characters to survive even with a Cut Mist, but drawing aggro away with a character who has Slash protection will help. Prevent Order is the best option against Pollen, though Regroup Tactics can also deal with it handily (at the cost of many characters losing a turn since it only heals the status at the end of each round). For the most part, the battle is won or lost by the party's ability to deal with every skill she has. If they cannot deal with every skill, then they will lose key members to the skills that they're not prepared to deal with, and ultimately lose the battle. If they can deal with every skill, then the fight is reduced to a battle of attrition, and as long as the party can also deal enough damage to finish the fight before running out of resources, they will win. Skills *'Frost Smile' (Uses Head): Hits the entire party with Ice-elemental damage, may cause Stun. *'Shock' (Uses Head): Hits the entire party with Volt-elemental damage, may inflict head Bind. *'Tentacle Beat' (Uses Legs): Hits the party randomly with Bash damage between 3-7 times. *'Vampire Kiss' (Uses Head): Hits a party member with Slash damage, then heals Alraune by twice the damage that was dealt. Only used when the HP are below half. *'Pollen' (Uses Head): Attempts to inflict Petrification, Sleep, Confusion, Plague, Poison, Blind, Curse, and Paralysis on the entire party every six turns. Drops * King's Petal (Worth: 9020 en) * King's Velvet (Conditional)' '(Worth: 20000 en) Conditional Drop * To get Alraune's conditional drop, King's Velvet, she must be defeated with an Ice attack. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Alraune can be found on B7F of the Primitive Jungle after 'Phantom of the forest' is accepted. Alraune is also one of the seven bosses the player must defeat to get the emblem Seven Kings' Grimoires on their Guild Card, as she drops one of the Seven King's Grimoire stones. Strategy Alraune will start the battle with a mixture of Tendril Thrash or Frost Smile. Once she reaches 75% HP, she signals a pattern change with the use of Flame Sigh, and will switch from using Frost Smile to Flame Sigh in addition to adding Vampiric Kiss to the possible moves she uses. When she hits 50% HP, she is guaranteed to attack with Lightning followed by Vampiric Kiss, before switching to using Lightning over other elements. Every 6 turns she will also use Ancient Pollen which can inflict random status ailments - including petrify - to the party, so that turn is best spent defending to minimize the chances of critical party members being crippled. Once Alraune hits 25% HP, her attacks lose all predictability. She starts this final phase with Spider Lily, which may instantly kill a party member. From then on, she will use Tendril Thrash, Vampiric Kiss, Spider Lily, and all three elements at random. It is recommended to use the Protector's elemental walls to protect the party from immense damage, and equipping the party with Tusk Charms will mitigate damage from Tendril Thrash. Landing a Head Bind, while not the easiest thing to accomplish, can stop most of her elemental attacks. Equipping Toxic Gages can also give the party a sufficient resistance against Ancient Pollen. As previously mentioned, Alraune may also drop one of the Seven Kings' Grimoire with the skill Offering Robe. Skills *'Frost Smile' (Uses Head): Ice-elemental attack that pierces to the back row; may cause Stun. *'Tendril Thrash' (Uses Legs): Bash attack that hits random targets multiple times. *'Flame Sigh' (Uses Arms): Fire-elemental attack that splashes to adjacent party members. *'Lightning' (Uses Head): Volt-elemental attack that hits the entire party; may cause head Bind. *'Ancient Pollen '(Uses Head): Inflicts random status ailments to the entire party. *'Vampiric Kiss '(Uses Head): Drains HP from one target. *'Spider Lily' (Uses None): May instantly kill one target. Drops * Royal Vine (Worth: 18000 en) * Velvet (Conditional)' '(Worth: 52000 en) Conditional Drop * To get Alraune's conditional drop, Velvet, she must be defeated while asleep. Selling this to the shop will unlock the Faerie Mail, the strongest armor for Troubadors. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Alraune is the last of the Seven Kings fought in sequence in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. She will be the hardest boss of this gauntlet yet, especially since after fighting through 6 other bosses with no opportunity to heal up or save. Her patterns are largely the same, but her attacks are much more dangerous, especially her elemental attacks that can take out a well-leveled Protector in one shot. All 3 elemental walls are needed to shake off her attacks. She will randomly choose between Tendril Thrash and Flame Sigh while above 75% HP. At 75% HP she then switches to Frost Smile, and at 50% HP, Lightning. At 25% HP she starts using all her skills randomly, including Vampiric Kiss and Spider Lily. Every 6th turn, she will use Ancient Pollen to inflict random ailments on the party. Since she can no longer be head bound, this makes it impossible to seal off the attack. Fortunately, it is also a lot easier to counter with Prevent Order or Barrier. Your best shot at debilitating her combat functionality is through paralysis, as everything else she is immune to, or the providing skills have low success rates. A leg bind will also block out Tendril Thrash which lets you focus on defending against her elemental attacks. This will be the last boss before the end of the quest. If there is any reason to use Force Break, this battle will be the best time to do so. Skills *'Tendril Thrash' (Uses Legs): Causes 4-5 melee bash attacks that randomly hit the entire party. *'Frost Smile' (Uses Head): Line-piercing Ice-elemental attack, may cause Stun. *'Flame Sigh' (Uses Head): Ranged Fire-elemental attack with a splash effect *'Lightning' (Uses Head): Ranged Volt-elemental attack to the entire party *'Ancient Pollen' (Uses Head): May inflict fear, blind, panic, petrify, sleep, paralyze, or curse to the entire party. *'Vampiric Kiss' (Uses Head): Melee cut attack that deals damage to a single party member; that attack also restores the user's life. *'Spider Lily' (Uses None): May instantly kill one target. Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Alraune (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Alraune is the boss of the Blossom Bridge in this game. Compared to her previous postgame versions, the Alraune is a fair bit toned down and missing a few skills. Still, she's not to be underestimated and best fought with a party around level 50. Her behaviour is, again, gated by HP. Until she hits 75% HP, she randomly chooses between Tendril Thrash, Frost Smile, and rarely a normal attack. Between 75 to 50% HP, she drops the normal attack and may use Lightning instead. Below 50% HP, she adds Vampiric Kiss to the mix, with a chance of Vampiric Kiss always targeting the party member with the lowest current HP. Every 6 turns, she will also cast Ancient Pollen to inflict ailments across the party. Prepare a Barrier or Prevent Order for this situation. Skills *'Tendril Thrash' (Uses Legs): Causes 4-6 melee bash attacks that randomly hit the entire party. *'Frost Smile' (Uses Head): Line-piercing Ice-elemental attack, may cause Stun. *'Lightning' (Uses Head): Ranged Volt-elemental attack to the entire party, may cause head Bind. *'Ancient Pollen' (Uses Head): May inflict blind, panic, petrify, sleep, paralyze, or curse to the entire party. *'Vampiric Kiss' (Uses Head): Melee cut attack to a single party member that also restores the user's life. Drops * Royal Vine (Worth: 6,500 en) * King's Velvet (Conditional) (Worth: ??? en) Conditional Drop * To get the King's Velvet, kill the Alraune while she's asleep. This unlocks the Verdant Attire (73 DEF, 122 MDF, Head Bind Resist ↑↑), the best armor for Arcanists. Trivia * Alraune is one of the few monsters in the entire series shown to be capable of human speech. Others include Ketos and the Master Bird. Manticor is also said to be able to speak, but is never shown doing so. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses